1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium for processing a set of time-series images of an image-capturing target that are captured in chronological order.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diagnosis support apparatus is known that identifies lesion regions from images, which are captured inside the body of a subject using an endoscopic device, and then displays the lesion regions on a display unit (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-165757). In this conventional technology, teacher data is prepared in advance with the aim of using it as the criterion for identifying the lesion regions. Then, on the basis of the teacher data, the lesion regions are identified by classifying a feature data such as the color ratio of each pixel.